


L I F E - Boy

by B_Bradley



Series: How I Met You [1]
Category: The Boy Next Door (2015), 고교처세왕 | High School King of Savvy, 너의 목소리가 들려 | I Hear Your Voice (TV), 마녀의 연애 | Witch's Romance
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Classroom Sex, Coach - Freeform, Conversations, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Step-siblings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, mentor, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Bradley/pseuds/B_Bradley
Summary: An original story, about original, fictional characters.A group of old classmates from high school reunite on a chic party, in a rooftop bar. Not seeing one another in years, the former friends in their thirties start to fill in others about their lives after graduating from high school. Interesting stories of interesting individuals bring the whole topic to one common concern of each of the adults.As it seems, every person has a secret, which they couldn't tell up until now. Taking the risk, they start to speak, each their own story of a love affair they bare in their complete silence.





	L I F E - Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Main Cast: Camila Rowan - Late Beckinsale, Damian Hurtwood - Twan Kuyper, Ronald Lancelot - Alex Pettyfer, Lawrence Dwayne - Adam Levine
> 
> Support Cast: Jason - Matthew Lawrence, Garret - Andrew Cooper, Zoe - Mila Kunis, Regina - Isla Fisher, Chase - Zac Efron

_The time was ticking by, the cold winter breeze wrapping around a poorly dressed woman like Camila was herself. After all, she was supposed to be joining a party, so why dress into uncomfortable long trousers and boots, if she could wear the almost too revealing dress she owned. For her liking, there was no one to stop her from dressing this way. She was an independent woman who lived on her own! She could do what she liked and there was no one stopping her! At least, that's what her furious mind was whispering to her. There had been an incident troubling her, but she couldn't put aside this meeting. It was way too unlikely that this would ever repeat and Camila knew it. As much as she despised reunions and meetings, there was something kicking her to do it this time without backing out or running away. Nonetheless, she had her phone in her hand, persuading herself to check the time, when she was actually waiting for a text message to pop up._

_Someone seemed to be finally recognizing her, when her name was called out. In an instant she was turned around facing a very well dressed man with a beard. He seemed to have familiar features, but she still couldn't clearly put the picture together. Once he dived in for a hug, greeting her very warmly, her confusion faded. It was the man she was supposed to meet today, and not only that, he looked definitely good! She tried to recall his appearance from years ago, when she saw him for the first time, but it was impossible to connect the two people into one. It was terribly different._

_Another familiar voice, husky yet feminine called out to them and a darker skinned woman stepped out of a taxi. Camila was thankful it was not only her wearing something so revealing, because compared to this woman, she still had too many clothes on. Wondering if she wasn't freezing by now, she took an envious glance at her furry, fancy coat that hugged her amazing figure._

_"Who else is coming?" Camila asked, hugging herself with her arms._

_"Few more. We couldn't really get in touch with everyone, but we got a little group of our little crew to come," Jason said with a proud smile._

_"Yes, you take all the credit and pay my phone bill," Zoe rolled her eyes arrogantly at the man. "I called up everyone for your sake, Jason," she complained and was hugged by him around the shoulders._

_"Sorry, babe, you're just so easy to tease!" he joked and chuckled._

_"You guys look quite close still," Camila spoke up, suddenly feeling like the third wheel, like she used to in high school._

_"We've got to work on this little reunion, so yeah," Zoe shrugged._

_"Admit it, we've always been close," Jason said and let go of Zoe, focusing rather on Camila. "There have been some connections between us even after high school. Actually her former sister-in-law was my fiance back in college."_

_"That's a coincidence!" Camila called out amazed. "Did you know about it?"_

_"Sadly," Zoe scowled but smirked. "Nah, I was glad that at least it was one of the normal folks from our class and not someone like Garret," Zoe laughed and gave Camila a side look._

_"Yeah, that would've been awful," Camila chuckled, remembering the relationship between the always amazing, awesome, popular Zoe and the nerdy geek Garret. "Is he coming too?"_

_To answer her question, a car stopped hitting the breaks hard. It caught the attention of all three of them. Another quite good-looking man got out from the passenger’s seat, still talking to the obviously younger driver. Jason was amazed by the model of the car, which looked in a perfect condition. The man decided to finally let the car leave, which blew it's engine on and it roared through the whole block. He approached with a little awkward smile and greeted the three._

_"Funny how we were just talking about you," Jason stated and they shook hands right away._

_"You were?" he turned to Camila and smiled widely, before he turned to Zoe and his face seemed to fall few levels of excitement. "Hello Zoe," he swallowed with difficulty._

_"Garret Summers, what a pleasure," Zoe smiled sarcastically and turned him the cold shoulder._

_"Garret?" Camila exclaimed, suddenly remembering the fellow classmate. She wrapped him in a welcoming hug, not believing her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you changed so much! Where did your long hair and glasses go?"_

_"I've left my glasses home," he said, smiling timidly. "I thought I might look better this way," he confessed._

_"You sure do look your best mate," Jason said and smacked his arm around his shoulders. "Let's head inside. They might already be here," he suggested and the girls headed in first, arm in arm and side by side._

_Arriving on the roof top, where it was surprisingly toasty warm, the group sat down at the table with a reserved label placed on it. Soon after ordering their drinks, next few members arrived. The used-to-be quiet girl and Camila's best buddy, Regina was the first. She was a little different by now, mature and all grown up, talking freely of anything and not so shy anymore. And then there was the jock, Chase, who still seemed to be pretty into sports, but not so stuck up and stupid anymore._

_Conversations fired out in the speed of light, laughter, discussions and good time filled the group and it suddenly felt like back in high school._

_These few people were the only ones who stuck together since freshman year till graduation and unfortunately broke apart right after. Not only had they felt like it was upsetting and disappointing, but also the rest of the classmates thought they seemed like the example of friends forever. But it seemed like the college life had changed the priorities of each individual. They seemed to not find common language anymore. No one knew what to tell the other, when they accidentally met._

_Camila's degree is in management and she became one of the busy-bodies that had no time for a personal life, neither any interest in it. However, she got a surprise for her fellow peers. She used to be engaged._

_"What happened?" Regina asked, curiosity taking over her._

_"Do you really want to know what happened to my engagement?" Camila laughed uncomfortably. "I don't think so."_

_"Look, Cam," Zoe started. "Everyone has their own problems and keeping your privacy is also your choice, but looking at your life style, I don't suppose you have any close friends that you can freely talk to. And now we are here, people you haven't seen in forever and probably after tonight, won't see for another eternity."_

_Laughter erupted from the friends, Camila reconsidering her little story as she took a sip from her wine._

_"Are you going to tell your stories as well?" she looked up, hopefully._

_"As long as the night lasts," Garret said encouragingly and put a hand on Camila's knee._

_"Welcome back to high school chit-chat," Chase joked and spread on the sofa, his arms behind Zoe and Jason._

_Camila took one more inhale for bravery and then letting it out. "Here goes..."_

* * *

 

 

It was some time before, on a rainy morning in the middle of autumn. I was about to leave the house, when my fiancé, Lawrence, offered me a ride with him. The rain was pouring and the combination of my perfectly styled hair was not a good combination, although I still had to reject his offer. I was having an important meeting with an investor, who was a single man in his 30's, no wife, no girlfriend. Rumor had it, he was a huge player. That's one of the reasons I was sent to settle the deal with him. I am the only woman in the management team. The words of my boss kept pulsing in my head:  _Befriend him, charm him, get him to trust you!_ So I've done my so far best job of makeup, outfit and hair to work. I knew that to charm the guy, I had to be inviting and as most approachable as possible, which meant flirtatious. That's why I couldn't risk my impression by arriving with Lawrence on the spot.

I arrived earlier than him and I was already soaking wet. But wet is hotter right? 

The waiter willingly brought me a complementary napkin to dry off, but as soon as I did, the door opened letting the rainy breeze in along with a pair of tall, suited, handsome men. What didn't match was the fact that they were two. I could clearly recall our conversation over the phone, where I asked him that this meeting should be as confidential as possible and preferably between four eyes. Probably I didn't make myself clear enough. 

Both men sat down in the armchairs, one across from me and the other on the side. The real investor was an older man, really charming in his own way, but honestly a little nonchalant. He was sitting across of me and I couldn't miss him taking in the sight of me. While the other man, a lot younger mister sat by my right hand, smiling smugly at me as his eyes were burning traces all over my revealed skin.

"Miss Rowan, this is the future inheritor of the Prestige corp., Mr. Roland Lancelot. That means, your next head investor, if things go right today. I'm here to supervise over him as you two discuss the deals of this contract," the investor announced giving me side look. He called over a waiter and ordered three cups of coffee with three glasses of clean water. With that said, the younger male slid the whole armchair closer to mine eagerly, almost getting shoulder to shoulder. I've got this weirdly accurate feeling about him not being as serious as the real investor and I started to wonder, why would a guy like him inherit a whole corporation if there wasn't any relativity between them?

"So, Miss Rowan," the man started leaning over the papers placed on top of the table. "Conditions given from your side look a little strict. I can tell, however, that you take your business seriously. Which is a good indicator. But I have a question that has to be asked. Why does a mini-mart project need a thousand dollar investment?"

"It's thousand euro investment, just to be correct. And the reason is the transport. Importing and exporting goods to overseas is going to cost us much more than the building itself..."

Fast forward, another surprised was waiting for me. We've gotten to the point of signing the contract at last, when the investor's phone started ringing. He seemed pissed about the call and words of dismissal were spoken out loud. His posture changed to a tense one, with a hint of anger somewhere in his wrinkly forehead. Rubbing it, he glanced expectantly toward the door every now and then. 

I was clueless of what was going on. I wanted to focus on the contract, but it turned out I was more curious about the investor’s intentions with the front door. Did he want to run away? Was he expecting some murderers to burst him and shoot us all off because of his billions?

Once the door opened, I got all answers I wanted. Another young man rushed inside, dressed very leisurely, not fitting in our surroundings at all. He was obviously in a hurry, because he was huffing and puffing and without any warning he flopped down to sit on MY ARM REST! He turned to the investor, talking some matters of money and lending, while his backpack was brushing and bumping into my shoulder. It was a sailor blue school bag. I suddenly felt invisible. I started wondering if he actually saw me there. Would he sit right on me if he didn't notice me?

I can remember the jolts of complete betrayal when I heard the word 'dad' addressed to the investor. What was surprising about it, honestly, the fact that both of the younger men addressed him that way? I wanted to focus on the conversation between the three of them, but the freaking backpack kept pushing and jabbing into me, until I finally had enough. 

With all my woman power, I pushed the inconsiderate boy off of MY ARM REST and glared at him quite angrily. He didn't bother even looking at me, he continued explaining something until he was sent away by the investor. 

I thought he was rude and inconsiderate, but the finale only waited. The investor excused himself dressing his coat up and taking his belongings, pulling the punk by the elbow away. He wouldn't budge. Loudly, he started nagging about being hungry and things like these. The investor tried to shut him up, but ironically, all the said words seemed to just brush past the boy's brain cells as he didn't listen to a thing that was said. Oh, the finale was, from all the nagging and from being all hungry, he grabbed the glass of water that was ordered for me and downed it all. No questions, no apologies, no nothing. And to add up to it, he threw the empty glass into my hands, finally walking off after his supposedly father. 

The other young investor, the heir, was still sitting by my side, his face covered in worry and shame. At least someone was feeling embarrassed for the kid. He spent few minutes apologizing to me and packing up the contract, before shaking my hand as the deal was finally over and done with.

"Miss Rowan, now that we are officially business partners, we should grab a coffee sometimes," he suggested as we stood face to face. Keep it professional, I reminded myself.

"Pardon my rudeness, but when it comes to work relations, I strictly keep it professional," I told him to jump him a little. Now I was proud of myself and my heart was dancing in joy for shutting off such a man, boy, whatever. 

"Then I can't wait for our next business meeting," he said and shook my hand once again. "Have a nice day," and he was off to follow his peers. "

So that was it... That's how my important meeting with an important billionaire went. I was quite disappointed with the outcome, but I had the contract signed and nothing mattered more to me at that point. I decided to take the documents right back in the office and have my little appreciation party started. Plans were plans and when I exited the fancy cafe, they blew up in the air. The kid was standing outside, waiting impatiently. Once I showed up, he jolted and it gave me the vibe that he was waiting for me. I tore my eyes off of him and quickly started walking to the direction of the office. My heels wouldn't let me go faster and I could feel him following me.

"You took your time back there, woman," he said, gaining my attention as caught up with me.

"Excuse me?" I deadpanned and frowned, not wanting to give him the pleasure of my glance.

"You're excused now let's walk a little faster, so I'm over with this," he complained and I could feel his elbow bump into my arm, trying to usher me forward. He was suddenly ahead of me and I couldn't comprehend what was going on. "Come on! I don't have all day! I still got classes to attend you know," he complained, what made me walk even slower, until I finally stopped at a crossing. 

"Is you school this way?" I pointed across the road, to the direction of the office. He followed my finger and shook his head.

"No. I'm taking this route because of you. So show me a little gratitude and pick your pace up," he blamed and fixed the backpack on his back. 

"What gratitude?" I glared at him.

"The old man said I should see you off to your office as an apology for invading your personal zone, or whatever," he said carelessly, rolling his eyes. 

"So you're doing this, because of your inconsideration?"

"What inconsideration?" he scoffed as it was the biggest bull crap he has ever heard. "No, I'm doing this because I was forced to." Now that got me as a right hook in the ribs. I puffed out a snort and put my hands on my hips defensively.

"Listen here, kid, if this is not a sincere apology then just get lost," I told him coldly, making him cross his arms over his chest.

"Look, lady," he started offensively, attacking my age. "I'm just as happy about this as you are," he said sarcastically. "But I have orders to obey."

"Then I order you to get out of my sight! I don't need your immature attitude following me around town! I can take care of myself very well."

"Pfft, as if," he mocked with laughter and turned away his head. "But you'll be the one explaining your ungratefulness to the old man!"

"Fine!" I yelled at him, leaning in threateningly.

"Fine!" he repeated with no emotion at all and was suddenly gone, walking away behind my back. 

* * *

 

 

_"I have so many questions," Zoe stated, leaning forward on her elbows, seeming into the story much more by now. "Are you sure we are talking about the same person?" she asked reassuringly._

_"Of course!" Camila proclaimed and pouted._

_"I know, but I don't get it. How is this guy one of them? I mean, neither of them sounds like anyone you'd take interest in," Regina was the second to confuse at the story. hShe remembered her dating all kinds of outcasts, but never those with bad reputation or vulgar tendencies. Regina was aware of every flaw of Camile in high school and vice versa, but she couldn't put the picture together of what actually happened with her or to her. It seemed unlikely for any of those three men to be anyhow winning over Camila's heart if she was still the same as Sophia remembers her._

 

_"Wait," Jason held up a finger. "Didn't you say you had a fiance at the time you met these guys?" he figured making the others gasp in realization._

_"Well, that's why I said I used to be engaged. I never said to whom, though," Camila admitted timidly, shrugging before leaning in to continue her story..._

**Author's Note:**

> Original story, with original characters, who are based around celebrity cast.
> 
> B.B.


End file.
